


Kuroo's Thighs Are Absolutely Obscene

by shakethatcas



Series: Those Thighs Will Be The Death Of Us All [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, improper use of oh ho ho, locker room shenanigans, slightly dominant kenma and akaashi, thigh high knee pads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo forgets his knee pads and Bokuto saves the day. Akaashi and Kenma can't take the teasing anymore and locker room shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's Thighs Are Absolutely Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Ever. I have 0 confidence in my writing abilities because I've never written anything. After posting [this ](http://shakethatcas.tumblr.com/post/140251685765/i-just-have-so-much-love-for-bokuakakuroken-and) with bokuakakuroken headcanons I've been getting people asking for fics and decided to try it out. Proofread by the amazing [ masgard ](http://masgard.tumblr.com/)

“Shit, Bokuto I don’t have my knee pads. I’ll go get them from the room real quick.”

“Nah man, I have a spare set you can wear”

This is where the day changed. Akaashi and Kenma were prepared for a normal practice match with Fukurodani, they were not prepared for Kuroo in thigh high knee pads.

“Thanks man, let’s go grab them”

It was obscene. On Bokuto the knee pads went farther up his legs going under his shorts, but on Kuroo? His legs were longer and his shorts were shorter creating a gap between the two. They’re used to seeing Bokuto in long knee pads, that’s all they’ve ever seen him wear, but on Kuroo it was _new_.

Let’s just say that this match between Fukurodani and Nekoma was not up to its normal standards. The setters for both teams were completely distracted and the only two that knew why were the ones creating the problem. 

Kuroo and Bokuto figured out halfway through the first set that something was up with their setters. The glances from Akaashi and Kenma must not have been as subtle as they thought. Luckily for them the other team members were oblivious to what was going on.

Nekoma is known for their flexibility and receives. They never realized how much skin is revealed when Kuroo makes a dive. It was lewd, how high his shorts rode up to even further reveal the strip of skin contrasting perfectly with the black of the knee pads.

Somehow Akaashi and Kenma made it through the game without incident. Mostly due to the fact that they have years of experience keeping an apathetic face during troubling times. 

~

Once the locker room was cleared out Kuroo and Bokuto were pushed into the lockers. Akaashi and Kenma had enough of the teasing, even if it wasn’t intentional. Kenma grabbed the front  
of Kuroo’s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss while Akaashi did the same to Bokuto. When they finally let them free Bokuto and Kuroo were grinning that smug grin of theirs.

“Well it’s not often we see you two take charge, it’s usually Bo and I that can’t control ourselves.”

“You decided to tease us today didn’t you?” Akaashi nods along with what Kenma is saying, “Wearing those knee pads and thinking it wouldn’t do anything to us.”

“Well it wasn’t intentional but I can’t say that we don’t like the results, huh Bo?”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you two get excited sometimes.”

“Hey Kenma, how about we show them how excited they made us?”

“Yeah.”  
Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other with their faces a mix of fear and excitement. 

“Both of you. Take off your shorts.” Kenma’s eyes glow with the authority that seeps into his voice.

“Fuck” is all Kuroo says before he starts stripping. Bokuto mutters a small “yeah same” as he starts tugging on his shorts. 

When they’re out of their shorts they start on the kneepads and Kenma and Akaashi shout “No!” at the same time. The knee pads will be staying on for this particular occasion.

“But Kenma they’ll get nasty, and I like these” Kuroo whines 

“Oh, we’ll make sure everything stays clean huh Akaashi?”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to get your precious knee pads all filthy now would we?”

“Oh ho ho?”

“Oh” Kenma puts one knee down on the floor “Ho” and then the other one “Ho” and puts his hands on Kuroo’s hips.

“Kuroo do you think our teams will manage if we die here?”

“Probably, they’ll have Akaashi and Kenma.”

“Somehow that isn’t very comforting”

Akaashi has had enough of the talking so they grab Bokuto’s dick and state “How about you pay attention to the one that’s about to give you a blow job?”

“Fuck Akaashi that’s hot”

Thinking that Bokuto’s comment doesn’t need a response Akaashi starts licking at his shaft to shut his overenthusiastic boyfriend up.

Kenma and Akaashi give very different blow jobs. Akaashi is very clean, making sure that its stays wet enough without making too much of a mess. Kenma is a different story. His mouth is much smaller than any of the others which makes it a bit more difficult. Kenma’s blow jobs are messier and have less control, but they were good nonetheless.

Kenma started out like he usually does, kitten licks all over Kuroo’s cock. Lapping at the head while working the rest with his hand. Once he gets warmed up he starts taking Kuroo deeper while swirling his tongue around the head. Sometimes he would stop to pay attention to Kuroo’s thighs, leaving marks along the edges of the knee pads and running his fingers underneath the hem.

Meanwhile Akaashi already has Bokuto completely fired up. Bokuto is making soft grunting noises in his throat while Akaashi gently sucks on what they can fit into their mouth. Lips already swollen and red and hair sticking in all directions from Bokuto tugging at the soft locks. 

Kuroo is engulfed in the wet heat of Kenma’s mouth and the whole time Kenma is looking up at him through those long eyelashes. His mouth was dark and slick with saliva and one look at Kenma had Kuroo making a choked off whimper.

“Hey Kenma” Akaashi breathes “come here”

They put on a show. Kenma and Akaashi kissing over their boyfriends dicks after sucking them each off. At first they simply brush their lips together, both a bit numb from previous actions. Once they get into it though, it’s absolutely filthy. Tongues rolling over each other, teeth clacking, sucking on their lips. It was _hot_. 

“Akaashi” Kenma purrs, “let’s switch”

Kenma gets up from his knees and swaps places with Akaashi and strokes Bokuto while kissing him. “Are you enjoying yourself Bokuto?”

“Fuck yes I am”

“What about you Kuroo?” Akaashi coos.

“Yeah. Yes I am, very much so.”

Akaashi and Kenma slowly work down the bodies of their lovers, leaving bites and marks along the way. It’s Akashi’s turn to give Kuroo’s thighs some love. He adds to the marks already blooming, leaving some bites along the way. Fitting his tongue between the knee pad and Kuroo’s thigh and absolutely loving the noises Kuroo was making. Small pants to disguise the rough moans he was holding back. It wouldn’t be long before Akaashi had him at their mercy.

They went back at it, Kenma giving Bokuto all of his attention while Akaashi worked Kuroo over. From here it didn’t take long. Bokuto was letting out quiet huffs while Kuroo was outright moaning. All it took was some soft moaning from Kenma and Akaashi and that was it for the other two.

Bokuto came before Kuroo. Trails of fire lighting a path through his veins and ending in a shout of Kenma’s name. As agreed, Kenma swallows all of it making sure nothing gets on the knee pads. 

Kuroo is next, a spring coiling tight and then being released along with a litany of curse words and Akaashi’s name. Akaashi also makes sure no mess is made, easily swallowing all that Kuroo has to offer. 

Without saying anything Kenma and Akaashi turn to each other and begin where they left off kissing. This time Akaashi sneaks a hand into Kenma’s shorts and Kenma returns the favor. Both heavily panting and melting into each other. Kenma wraps his free arm around Akaashi’s neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. They were as close as possible, Akaashi now sucking roughly at Kenma’s neck leaving promising bruises for tomorrow. Slowly they reach the end, time shattering as they forget the others in the room and only know the body in front of them. The kisses turn from deep and messy to sweet and loving. Both coming down from their high and enjoying the closeness. 

They remember the other two in the room when Bokuto starts whining. 

“That really isn’t fair, you two aren’t allowed to be that pretty AND be together”

Kenma hides his neck in Akaashi’s throat while they respond “but don’t forget you have us too”

“Yeah and I think I’ll be buying my own pair of knee pads instead of stealing Bo’s again”

“Bro get a red pair so you can match your team”

Akaashi and Kenma both groan while getting up, seems like this is going to become a common occurrence.

“Hey you guys, doesn’t the name of the cookies ‘Nutter Butter’ sound very obscene? Like think about it nutter butter nutter butter. OH and they’re kind of shaped like balls too? And they have that weird design on them”

Three shouts of “BOKUTO!” could be heard all the way from the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged, as I said this is my first fic and I want to grow and learn more. 
> 
> I have a headcanon that after sex Bokuto random thoughts that he likes to share with his boyfriends.
> 
> you can visit me on tumblr at [ cas-hyung ](http://cas-hyung.us/) to scream with me about volleydorks


End file.
